Things Change
by mstheaterchic
Summary: My eyelids drifted open and the first thing I saw was a condom. A broken condom lying right next to my head. -R&R, people!
1. Chapter 1: I'm what?

**Authors Note: I don't own this series… I wish I did but I don't. This is a Percabeth story…(: I would really prefer there were NO FLAMES. I don't like them and I don't like spam, either. This story is written in Annabeth's POV. This is rated M for adult themes, language and possible lemons. Please. Please. Please. R&&R…. I am begging you too. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: I'm …what?

My eyelids drifted open and the first thing I saw was a condom. A broken condom lying right next to my head. The second thing I realized was that I was completely naked. Ohh gods… This is not good, I thought. The sun was filtering through the blinds and Percy's arm was around my side. Percy kissed me head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well? I know I did", he whispered in my ear. Quick as a flash, I turned over and stared straight into his sea green eyes.

"Percy. This is not good. This is so not good", I spoke ferociously. He looked so cute, sitting there with no clothes on. His black hair tousled from sleep and his face open with curiosity of what he did wrong.

"Annabeth, I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" His expression was worried now. I twisted around and grabbed the broken condom. I held it in front of his face and he gave a gasp of terror. His eyes widened as they looked up into mine. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and he pulled me close, stroking my curly blond hair.

"We don't know when it broke. It could have been while we were sleeping and nothing happened. Don't worry, honey. I doubt you're pregnant. And if you are, I'll be by you no matter what" Percy told me in a tone that could be compared to soothing a crying toddler. I gradually stopped crying and relaxed in his arms.

When the breakfast bell sounded, I knew I would have to leave the warm bed. Otherwise, Chiron would surely get suspicious. We quickly got dressed and hurried out the door. By the time the day had gone by and dinner was over, the whole thing was forgotten.

_5 months later:_

I yawned with abandon. I was so tired lately and I could never hit the target in knife tossing anymore. Several people had mentioned that I gained a few pounds and—I had. I also hadn't had my period for 5 months… This wasn't exactly normal. My boobs were huge and I constantly had mood swings. I figured it was a curse from Hera (she still doesn't like me). Yet, people kept interest in me for no apparent reason. Especially a son of Apollo named Garrison. Don't get me wrong—I was still going strong with Percy. Yet, this… Garrison was constantly following me. He flirted with me and even went so far as too try to kiss me. Needless to say, I hated that kid. Percy did too. I could tell.

One morning, as I was walking to the Poseidon cabin, I felt a hand grab me and pull me behind a bush. I whipped around and reached for my knife, but my defenses weren't quite as quick as they usually are. Before I knew it, I was up against a wall. My knife hand pinned above me with strong hands.

"What the fuck, Annabeth? Why are you trying to kill me? I just need to tell you something important", an angry voice spoke. I relaxed and sighed with relief. I wasn't about to be raped after all!

"I'm sorry, Nico… I thought you were… Never mind. What did you want to tell me?"

"I was _going_ to tell you that you can't go into the Poseidon cabin right now. Percy isn't there, he went to the big house to talk to Chiron"

"That's cool and all Nico, but how does that involve me?" Nico sighed as if it was really obvious. He began to over enunciate like he was speaking to a toddler.

"Annabeth… He's going to the big house, to talk to Chrion. Chiron called him and you there immediately. He told me to tell you to meet him there", Nico finished. I turned around a raced to the big house, my thoughts going wild. What could Percy possibly be talking about? I slowed in my running. I didn't realize how out of shape I was. Finally, minutes taking hours, I reached the big house and ran inside. I was so busy looking around for Percy, I wasn't looking in front of me and I ran right into him. Strong hands wrapped around me and stopped me from falling.

"Annabeth! You shouldn't be running in your condition. You especially shouldn't be running into things. You could break it!" Chiron said, horrified. I looked around and realized I was in a room I had never seen before. It had puffy walls and a drinking fountain. It looked like a place a crazy person would live.

"What's my 'condition', Chiron? I have no idea what you're talking about", Percy nodded- agreeing with me. I looked up at him with a worried expression and he put his arm around me.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? You're pregnant", Chiron spoke to me with a cautious tone. I stiffened and my hands went to my stomach. I could feel Percy, being a statue right next to me. I sat in a daze as Chiron keeps talking. I hear snippets, "Of course, you'll have to be officially checked by the Apollo cabin" or "I can't believe you two would do this. Survivors of the great battle, the both of you" or 'What are we going to do with the child?". The words rolled off of me and nothing seemed to make sense except for 3 little words; _I am pregnant._

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews make my day and inspire me to write more. I'm thinking about adding some lemons in the next chapter so if you're a perverted little kid, review for more(: **


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not writing anything new for so long. I've been so busy with life. I want to thank all my reviewers so far! Reviews make me happy :D I'm working on the next chapter right now, it should be up by the end of this week. Its longer then my last one and has a twist in it! Want an excerpt?**

"I love you so much", Percy spoke intensely. He reached over and brought my face to his. It was a good kiss, started off gentle but soon grew needy and wild. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed my way down his neck. I nibbled in the tips of his earlobes. His hands creeped up my shirt and started playing with my breasts through my bra. I pulled myself closer to him and suddenly a door burst open. Percy and I jumped apart. That's when we saw a very shocked centaur.

**Like it? Well there's more to come! See ya'll soon!**

**~Marina~**


	3. Chapter 2: A sudden burst of fire

**AN: This chapter should have a twist in it; keep in mind I wrote this at 11:30 tonight so my writing isn't very good. Oh whatever (: Enjoy! OH! This chapter might have some lemons… Not good ones though (This chapter contains rape) Rated M for a reason, people! Due to a comment telling me the rape scene may be to much (thank you btdubs), I have revised it. I hope anybody wasn't to offended. I certaintly didn't want it to be offensive. The chapter is much shorter and I promise the next one will be longer. Bye!**

**Annnabeths POV**

Chapter 2: Regrets, Hopes and a sudden burst of fire

_Flashback: "Isn't it obvious, my dear? You're pregnant", Chiron spoke to me with a cautious tone. I stiffened and my hands went to my stomach. I could feel Percy, being a statue right next to me. I sat in a daze as Chiron keeps talking. I hear snippets, "Of course, you'll have to be officially checked by the Apollo cabin" or "I can't believe you two would do this. Survivors of the great battle, the both of you" or 'What are we going to do with the child?". The words rolled off of me and nothing seemed to make sense except for 3 little words; I am pregnant._

Chiron had left me and Percy alone in the room. Percy was the color of the sky before a storm and looked like he was fighting instinct. He took my hand a led me to the couch, were we sank into it almost in unison. I began to cry and I felt an arm snake around me. I turned my head and Percy was staring intently at me.

"Percy… What are we going to do? We can't take care of a baby! And think of the power this baby will have! I can't be a mother," My voice grew louder nearing hysterics, "I hated my Barbies, I threw them on the ground and took their heads off. What does that mean for a mother? I can't do this… where will we stay? Oh gods, the gods must be soo pissed" That's when I fell apart. I collapsed into Percy's arms muttering and sobbing. I had to hand it to the guy, he just found out he's a baby daddy and he just sits there stroking my hair.

"Annabeth… If you want we can get you an abortion", Percy spoke carefully. Something inside of me recoiled and my motherly instinct flared up.

"No!" I snapped, "She…he..it… will stay with us."

"If that's what you want. Oh gods, Annabeth. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I screwed everything up for you, didn't I?"

"Percy…" I reached my hand out and stroked his face. I kissed him on the lips, once, twice, three times. He moaned softly and held my other hand in his, "This isn't anybodys fault. The condom broke. It's the condom's fault. We are going to raise this baby to be a fine person. We are going to raise him or her together."

"I love you so much", Percy spoke intensely. He reached over and brought my face to his. It was a good kiss, started off gentle but soon grew needy and wild. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed my way down his neck. I nibbled in the tips of his earlobes. His hands creeped up my shirt and started playing with my breasts through my bra. I pulled myself closer to him and suddenly a door burst open. Percy and I jumped apart. That's when we saw a very shocked centaur.

"Egad!" Chiron's face slowly turned to amusement, "Now, now, kids. We don't want to another pregnancy to deal with, do we?"

I looked at Percy was an alarmed look on my face- he was laughing. Chiron looked suddenly serious.

"I just got the plans for you. Annabeth—You will move in with Percy, Poseidon has approved. Athena is very angry, obviously, but she is willing to forgive you, Annabeth. Percy… Well let's just say she hates you even more now. We will decide what else we want to do when the baby is born."

Chiron finished his monologue and looked at us expectantly. We both nodded. Move in with Percy? I was ecstatic. I got to sleep with Percy at night and be with him constantly.

"Annabeth, I need you to go to the Apollo cabin. They're going to check and see how the babies coming along. Percy, will you help us get your cabin ready?" Chiron said. I walked out the door and off toward Apollo cabin, praying I wouldn't have to see Garrison.

I knocked on the Apollo cabin door, squinting my eyes. The cabin was reflecting the sun and it was incredibly bright. The door swung open and 3 demigods looked at me. Liza, Siobhan and… Garrison. I took a quick peek in the cabin and saw no one else. They must all be at the archery course, I thought.

"Chiron sent me to get checked… the...uhh…baby needs to be checked." Siobhan and Liza's mouths dropped and Garrison chuckled.

"Finally got knocked up didn't you? Well, let's get you checked. Liza! Siobhan! Go fetch our kits from the infirmary. And the sonogram. I never thought we'd get to use it but apparently I was wrong."

Siobhan and Liza scattered. I heard the slam of the door behind them and Garrison stared at me with an evil grin on his face. We were alone together and he knew it.

Quick as a flash, his hand was over my mouth and the other hand was holding my hands behind my back. He forced me into the bunk bed in the corner. I struggled against him but he was too strong for me. I bit his hand and he swore but didn't let me go. He punched me in the stomach and I felt my baby kick. Like it was protesting against this man.

ooooooooooo

The following was to hard for me to comprehend. To explain. It was painful and horrible. He left me alone. Naked and bruised. Cut and torn. A sob broke out from my lips.

"Bye Annabeth. Hope you had fun, I know I did." Garrison spoke like we had gone swimming or something. He left the cabin, locking the door behind him.

I tried to scream but no sound came out. I was abused. I was broken. I was alone.


	4. Author's Note, Please read!

**AN: **

Hey everyone, I have some bad news. I have started another story that currently, I am more interested in. It's a Harry Potter fanfic. This means that this story has become second place in my writing heart. It's not that I don't love this story, but I've gotten bored with it. Even if it is only 2 chapters.

This story is on hiatus. I may update but definitely not often. I will let you know when I get interested in this story again. I never abandon fanfics but I honestly don't know where to go from here. I am VERY VERY sorry to all you dedicated readers.

If anyone would like to write a chapter for this story, I'll post it and credit it to you. Private message me if you want to do that.

I really am very sorry! If you are a Harry Potter fan, please check out my other fanfic. It's called "Thought Process".

Thank you all for supporting this story so far.

Much love,

mstheaterchic


End file.
